It's A Love Story
by springjasmine91
Summary: Prince Chad and Sonny Munroe are two different people......she works hard for the living while he inherits the kingdom. one day they met and fell in love. but there is someone who wants to break them up. Will their love be last forever? Channy!
1. Trailer

_IT'S A LOVE STORY_

Sonny Munroe is a fair maiden who works hard for a living

_Showing Sonny getting water from the well struggling with the buckets._

Prince Chad Dylan Cooper is the Prince Charming of the kingdom and many were attracted to him

_Showing Prince Chad being surrounded by dozens of girls in a small village_

One day, an unexpected fate made them meet and they fell in love

_Showing Prince Chad and Sonny dancing in the middle of the dance floor_

They didn't know that someone is envious of them both

_Showing a blond girl looking enviously at them both_

She decided to break them up

_Showing her kissing Prince Chad in front of Sonny_

Sonny was devastated and ran away from the kingdom as far as she can go

_Showing Sonny running out of the house just before dawn breaks_

Prince Chad went to look for her

_Showing Prince Chad looking for Sonny in the Forbidden Forest._

Sonny was found and he propose to her

"_Sonny will you marry me" he ask her and she smiled, while hugging him and said "Yes! I Do!"_

Will their marriage last?

Or will there be someone trying to break them up again?

Find out in It's A Love Story

Starring:

Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe

Sterling Knight as Prince Chad

Brandon Smith as King Nico

Jillian Murray as Queen Portlyn

Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart

Allisyn Ashley Arms as Zora the Wicked Witch

Doug Brocu as The Joker


	2. The Story Begins

Chapter 1- The Story Begins

This tale begin in a kingdom of Condor, there lived a fair maiden named Sonny Munroe. She lives with her evil stepsister, Tawni Hart. Everyday, she's been working hard cleaning the house, opening up a small deli, and ding everything herself. Her dad passed away when she turned 18 and since Tawni is the only living relative she decided to live with her.

In an another side of the kingdom lives King Nico and Queen Portlyn. Their son Prince Chad is the kingdom's most wanted men. When his name was mentioned, many girls would faint or mostly gossip about. He is the next heir to the throne so he is learning on how to be the next ruler.

One day Sonny was in the deli cleaning up after an another successful day of business when someone came in and said "Excuse me miss" and she look up from her work when she sees Devon, the mail carrier holding a letter. "Yes Devon. What can I do you for?" she ask him and he handed her the letter. She studied the envelope closer to her eyes and saw the official royal stamp and quickly opened it to find an announcement for an Annual Ball. She read it and after she smiled and took a small muffin from a plate and gave it to Devon while thanking him. Devon nodded as a token of gratitude wish her "Good day" and walked outside into the blistering sun.

Sonny smiled as she read the announcement again and suddenly the letter was taken from her hand. She looked up to see Tawni reading the announcement and with a smirk "I will dress nicely for the Ball. Sonny" you must help me" and Sonny nodded and said "Tawni, may I come with you too to the Ball?" and Tawni snarled and ask"You?" You want to go to the Ball?" Sonny was disappointed "No. Now go make me some tea" and shooed her away.

Sonny was deeply disappointed. She made the tea and went to her room where she sat on her bed. "Now how will I ever go the Ball?" and then a thought crosses her mind. She remembered the theme of the Ball is a Masked Ball, she decided to disobey the order from Tawni and go anyways. She knelt down on her knees at the foot of her bed. She took out a big box and she carefully opened it. It reveals a blue strapless gown. It has a satin bodice with sweetheart strapless neckline and decorated with a sparkling beading design overlaid with tulle draping and circular tulle, ball gown skirt with beaded edging the asymmetric draped overskirt and a corset tie back.

She placed the gown on her bed and went to her wardrobe where she opened a small jewellery box and looked around the box until she found a small necklace that once belong to her mom and placed it carefully on the bed. She looked again in the wardrobe and took out a pair of glass slipper (AN: okay….sorry I may put a little bit of Cinderella in here) and took out a mask from a glass box. It was embroided with small white pearl beads. Finally she took out a smaller jewellery box and took out a tiara.

Sonny with a satisfied grin placed the items in the big box and walked out of her room. She acted like nothing happened and went back to her work on cleaning the house.

That evening, Sonny helped Tawni with her gown. She looked gawky as she walked out of the house and into the awaiting coach and drove off. Just as the coach have disappeared into the night, Sonny rushed upstairs and gotten herself ready. She wore the dress, put on a light make up, braided her hair and put it like a bun and carefully place the tiara on her hair. After a while she put on the glass slippers, wore the necklace around her neck and finally after looking at herself in the mirror and satisfied with the look she ran out the door and into an awaiting coach driven by Trevor, her long time friend.

As they drove towards the castle, Sonny was smiling as she sees the view of the castle getting closer and closer. Sonny felt this is the right ting to do as she followed her heart for the first time in her life.

In the castle, Prince Chad watched boredly at a girl who was wearing a pink gown, wearing high heels and talking obnoxiously. He just gave the girl a fake smile and kept on talking. Prince Chad wished he was swallowed whole as the obnoxious girl ask him to dance and he politely obliged and sat back down to throne.

Sonny finally arrived and thank Trevor and waved goodbye as Trevor drove away. Sonny was surprised to see the castle was beautiful as she thought it would be. Two guards opened the door and she went in.

When Sonny came in Prince Chad couldn't stop staring at the mysterious beautiful girl who just arrived. He stood up and walked towards her but when he was halfway there he was surrounded by a bunch of girl who asked him to dance. He couldn't be rude so he danced with every single maiden that asked him for a dance.

After politely obliging a dance, he went to look for the fair maiden. He looked around and saw her standing alone at the wall. He walked up to her and ask her "M'lady can I have this dance?" he was mesmerized by her beauty. "Of course kind sir" the fair maiden said.

Sonny was very happy when someone came up to her and ask her to dance with her. They walked towards the middle of the dance floor and put her hands on his shoulder. They both felt sparks when Sonny accidentally brushed her hand on his face. The music turned into a slow beat.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Lets go on dreaming for we know we are

So close

So close

And still so far

After the song was over, Prince Chad who didn't wear a mask opened the fair maiden's mask. He was surprise how beautiful she is now uncovered. Sonny smiled "Your highness." and bowed curtly. He looked at her eyes and they both felt a warm feeling in their stomach. Prince Chad suddenly kissed her and she kissed back. Much to the dismay of girls around them and Tawni who stared at them enviously from a corner.

That night, Prince Chad brought Sonny to the garden and they talked. They shared quite a lot of things together. Then the clock struck 12 and Sonny said "Your highness. I must leave now as it is late." Prince Chad nodded and smiled "My fair maiden, you have satisfied my needs tonight and now we must kiss before we depart" and he leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately. When they kissed sparks were flying. They finished off the kiss and said goodbye as that night was the most wonderful experience they have ever had. Deep in their hearts their knew they have fallen in love.

AN: so? what da ya think of da 1st chapter? sweet eh...kindda hard when you have to write like the medieval times.......but i'll improve myself...so anyways plz review and tell me what you guys think. I'll update probably tonight or tomorrow......if i'm not too busy at work and all. so i guess that's all. See ya. wouldn't wanna be ya!

ranimohd91


	3. Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2: Like Romeo and Juliet

The next morning, Tawni was furious. She walked around the house stomping everywhere. Sonny suppose to be disturbed about this but she just ignored Tawni who was pacing and stomping around making the house shake. She was busy attending to a customer when she sees him coming in the deli. There were many squeals going around as the girls in the deli as he approached her. She stood still frozen to the place and was speechless. He was staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Sonny" Prince Chad said. Sonny swore she could swoon anytime soon. "Hello Your Highness. What may I help you with today?" with a smile. He looked around the deli and took a glance at the menu. He then said "May I have a cup of coffee and a piece of that delicious cake please" and Sonny smiled as she poured a cup of coffee and placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of him. "There you go Your Highness. Is there anything else I can do for you?" and he smiled "Yes, there is. Come closer. I have something to ask you" and offered his hand.

She stood closer to him and listened carefully. "What is it Your Highness?" she ask him "Well, King Nico and Queen Portlyn saw you yesterday and wanted to meet you personally. They invited you to join us for lunch tomorrow afternoon. Will that be alright with you?" and Sonny's eyes went wide. "Are you sure it was me Your Highness and not my stepsister, Tawni?" and the young prince shook his head "No, they said about that beautiful maiden who wore the beautiful blue gown. So I must bring you back o the castle. So will you?" and Sonny squealed and said "Yes, I'd loved too" and accidentally hugged Chad who was surprised with her reaction.

They looked at each others eyes and was in a moment, in their own world. Suddenly they heard a cough from someone and saw Tawni not amused with them both. They quickly regain their composure and released each other. "Uh, Tawni" Sonny said. Tawni glared at her and looked at Prince Chad with pure pleasure. "Your Highness" and bowed "Its good to have someone from the royal family to come and visit our little deli" and winked at him.

Sonny rolled her eyes and went back to the counter where she cleaned up for the day. She sees Tawni laughing and felt sick to her stomach. Prince Chad with a fake smile decided to just chat with this Tawni character. After a few minutes, Prince Chad excused himself. "Goodbye Sonny. I'll come and get you tomorrow by noon and goodbye Tawni. It's a pleasure meeting you" Prince Chad said and Sonny waved goodbye ignoring Tawni who glared angrily at her as she continues to clean up after another successful day at the deli.

The next day, Sonny woke up feeling rather happy and content. She spent the whole morning smiling. Tawni grew angrier and angrier. She kept on stomping her feet then she had an idea. She gotten herself ready. She wore a cloak under her twill bodice dress and ran off into the far side of town where the witch named Zora lived.

Times goes by and it was now noon. Tawni was nowhere to be seen and Sonny decided to get herself ready as Prince Chad will be coming anytime soon. She went to her bedroom, opened the wardrobe door and took out a blue dress. This dress features a coordinating front trim and re-enforced boning in the front bodice for extra strong tight lacing. She put on the dress and tied her braided hair in a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "I'm ready" and went back outside at the deli.

A few minutes have passed and Prince Chad arrived with a horse. "Good afternoon my fair maiden. Care for a ride?" and Sonny nodded "Your Highness" and got up on the horse and off they went towards the castle.

Where the King and Queen themselves waited for them "Your Majesty" Sonny said as she bowed down. "I like to thank you for inviting me Your Majesty" The King and Queen were impressed with Sonny. "I am glad you'd could come. Let us go in and we will have our Lunch right away" and showed her inside the castle as the King and Queen went inside. Prince Chad "May I?" and held out his arm where she held out hers and together they went in. Sonny was mesmerized by the beauty of the castle. So spotless and clean.

They went in the dining area and was seated. They were served and Sonny felt like a real princess. "Dear child" the Queen called out and Sonny looked at her "Yes Your Highness?" she said and the Queen said "Tell me about yourself. Of your origin?" Sonny gulped down a cup of water and said "I am an only child. My father re-married a widow and now I am living with my stepsister, Tawni. My father passed a year ago. I don't know my mother as she passed away after she'd given birth to me" Sonny was sad when her father passed away last year after a big fire at the city of Andromeda. (AN: please bear with me on this one. Its getting harder and harder to write)

"My apologizes" Queen Portlyn said. "Its alright Your Highness. I do miss him." and choked a tear. "Excuse me" and walked out of the dining room and walked towards the corridor where she cried herself. Prince Chad must have heard her, as he walked towards her and hold her as she sobbed in his arms. "I'm sorry" she mumbled and he replied "It's alright" and she cried some more.

After a few minutes, she said "Chad?" and he looked at her closely "Thank you" and smiled "Your welcome Sonny" and kissed her. Their kiss were sweet and passionate. After they broke of the kiss they both smiled "Come on let's go. The King and Queen must be worried about you" and took her hand and walked back towards the dining room where the King and Queen were discussing something in a whisper.

"Ah, there you are. We were worried. Is everything alright my dear?" The Queen ask and Sonny nodded as she sat comfortably on the chair "Yes, Your Highness. Everything is just fine" and The King said "Well if everything is alright then, let us go have our tea" and the servant placed a cup and saucer in front of them with tea and a small box that contains sugar. As they had their tea, they exchanged opinions about the kingdom. Sonny was glad when the day was over as she sighed when she got into the carriage where she was sent home.

When she got home, she was corned by Tawni. "Sonny, where have you been? I've been looking for you all afternoon. Bring me my lunch. I am terribly hungry" as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Tawni. I had to go and meet the King and Queen and well I forgot the time. I'll get it right away" and walked inside her room and changed and went inside the kitchen and started to put in the ingredients in a small bowl. After she was done cooking, she placed the food onto the dining table and Tawni, who was satisfied ate it quickly. Sonny waited anxiously.

"So, what does the King and Queen wants from a serving wench like you?" Tawni pointed out cynically. Sonny was hurt by her sarcasm said "They wanted to know me" Tawni was not amused at all "What? Why would they choose you? I am much prettier than you" Tawni said as she flipped her hair and continue eating. Sonny rolled her eyes and said truthfully "I don't know for sure" and continue to watch Tawni who ate.

After Tawni have finished eating, Sonny cleaned up the kitchen and decided to go clean the deli. She took a broom and swept the dusty floor. She coughed now and then. Then Tawni came in the deli and saw Sonny sweeping the floor. She decided to do something. "Sonny" She called out to Sonny who was busy. Sonny looked at Tawni who gave her a smile "Yes Tawni?" she ask "Could you be a dear and send this to the Tailors. I want them for a party tomorrow night" and Sonny replied "Sure" and took the garment from her and quickly went out of the room and into her room where she wore a cloak over her lock-lace bodice and walked outside where the sun already sets. She sighed and said "I hope I get back on time for dinner" and walked towards the Tailor's shop at the far end of the town.

Back with Tawni her plan is brilliant. She went in her room, took out a picture of Prince Chad and chanted something. Then a blue light appeared and it travelled out the window where it went straight towards the castle and into Prince Chad's chamber where he was sleeping and it spread carefully on him. He jolted awake and began to dress. He got his horse and went back towards Sonny's house where Tawni was patiently waiting for him.

When he came, he knocked the door and Tawni answered the door. Without a word he kissed her. He was actually under a spell. Tawni grinned as she was being kissed from him. What they both didn't know that someone saw them kissing and had tears flowing down the person's face. After the Prince was kissed he shook himself and realized that he was at Sonny's house and he saw Tawni "Tawni. What am I doing here?" he ask Tawni and she grinned "You just kissed me" and grinned from ear to ear. Then Sonny came out from the building and looked at them. They were horrified by Sonny who had tears in her eyes. "How could you" and went inside the house.

Chad realized what just happened wanted to go in but he was blocked by Tawni who said "Leave her be. She'll be alright Your Highness. I will see if she is alright. Thank you for coming" and Chad nodded as he rode his horse and went back to the castle. He didn't realized how hurt Sonny was. That night Sonny snuck out of the house and walked into the Forbidden Forest where she will be meeting some unexpected friends along the way.

AN: okay...........so done for the 2nd chapter.........what do you think? had a minor writers block when i wrote this..so it took me like a couple of days to get ideas.............so plz review................thnx

ranimohd91


	4. Adventures

Chapter 3- Adventures in the Forbidden Forest

As Sonny walked passed the greens and plants, she felt scared but she choked it all down and after a few hours of walking in the forest, she decide to rest. She sat on a small rock and laid herself down and fell asleep. She didn't know that the rock that she slept on was a Elf. The Elf woke up from his sleep to find a fair maiden sleeping.

He shook himself free and placed the fair maiden on the cloth he slept in earlier. He was a berry collector. He collects different kinds of berries. He sat down on top of a few dry leaves and watched the fair maiden slept. About a few hours later, Sonny woke up on a piece of cloth, worried she could be kidnapped she looked around and saw the Elf staring right at her "Hello there" the elf said and she jumped "Wow" and fell flat on the floor with a slight bump. "Oh sorry for startling you" he said "Here let me help you up" and held out his hand "Thanks" she said as she pulled herself up from the floor and stood up straight to clean herself from the dry leaves on her dress.

"Your welcome. My name is Josh" holding out his hand and Sonny said "Sonny" and shook hands with him "So, what's a fair maiden like you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" and Sonny said "I'm running away" and sat back down on the cloth "Oh, why is that?" Josh ask curiously and Sonny told what happened earlier and he too was angry. "So where are you headed now? Because I can help you. I know this forest like the back of my hand" he offered with a smile and Sonny for the first time while being away from home smiled "Thank you Josh. Whatever could I do without you" and Josh said "Your welcome. Now come on. We better get going. I heard this forest is dangerous. There's ogres, giants and more creatures that could haunt you" and gave her a hand gesture signalling for her to follow him.

Back at the kingdom Tawni panicked when she realized Sonny was gone. Prince Chad came over to apologize to Sonny but was surprised to find she wasn't there. Then he read the note that was written by Sonny before she left.

Chad,

I'm sorry I have to leave you. You and I don't belong together. I hope you will meet someone more worthy than me to be yours forever. Please forgive me. Don't find me. I love you

Sonny.

After he read the letter he rushed out and onto his horse and rode back to the castle with a heavy heart. This was a few days back. Now Prince Chad is in the Forbidden Forest hunting for a wild boar and to capture a few ogres that's been attacking the village for quite some time now.

Back with Sonny and Josh. They walked and walked for hours on end and stopped a few times to get some rest for food and drink. He offered the berries that he picked out. She was cautious about eating the berries but he told her the berries are safe to be eaten by anybody, even centaurs. As they continue with their journey they met many extraordinary things like unicorns, centaurs and other mystical creatures that's living in the Forbidden Forest.

Sonny and Josh were taking a rest when they come across a village. They saw that the village was Giants territory. Sonny ask Josh to follow her "Come on let's go and see" and walked quickly. Sonny wasn't surprised the food, furniture were huge.

They came in a house where there are many Giants. There is a banner that says "Selena and Andrew" and they guessed they must be in a wedding. They were invited in by a big burly Giant named Marshal Pike. "Welcome my friends. Come inside and enjoy" he said with a big voice. "Thank you sir" Sonny said politely and looked around. The place was loud with music. Josh went to look for food. He looked at the piece of chicken on a table as he climbed and took a piece the size of his feet and put in his mouth. He didn't know that he was being watched by someone.

Back with Prince Chad, he was in the forest when he came across Giants Village. He went to a house that seems to be crowded with lots and lots of Giants. The father of the bride, Marshal Pike recognize him and showed his own gesture "Your Highness. Its been a privilege to have you here in our quaint home." and Prince Chad said "The honor is mine. Say. Mr Pike is there anyone else here other than Giants? Perhaps a human?" and Mr Pike said "Why, there is. There is a fair maiden and her little elf friend. I think her name was Sonny is it not?" and then Prince Chad said "Of course. I was looking for her. Recently her family found her missing and I come across this village and I thought she might me here. Thank you sir" and walked inside to look for Sonny.

Sonny was watching the crowd when she sees him "Oh my goodness. Why is he here" and quickly hid herself behind a Giant woman's skirt. "he'll never find me here" she said to herself. But unfortunately he sees her shoes and said "Sonny? What are you doing under there?" and took her hand and brought her to the table. He helped her climbed on the table and sat in front of her "Why are you avoiding me?" he ask her and she shook her head "Because I am hurt" as tears were flowing down on her face.

"Sonny. I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened to me. One minute I was sound asleep in my chamber and the next thing I knew I was kissing Tawni. Sonny. Listen to me. I love you and you are my only one that love the most in the whole wide world." and Sonny looked up at him and said "Really?" and he nodded "Really. Now wipe those tears away." and she wiped them smiling "I love you Sonny" he said and kissed her "I love you too Chad" and kissed him back.

Then Josh climbed on the table next to them and said "They're on to me" and Sonny ask "Why?" and Josh said "They want me to sing. I don't sing" and then Mr Pike stood in front of them as crowds crowded around the table they were sitting on "There he is. There's our little entertainer." and Sonny said "Sir, I know this is hard to believe but Josh doesn't really sing" and Marshal said "Then what about you then?" and Sonny said "Well, a little" and then Marshal said "Then be my guest" and Sonny smiled as the music starts and she begins to sing

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

Can't barely stand on my feet.

Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me.

I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief.

Lord, somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.

Got no feel I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm okay I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day I'm gonna be free

Lord somebody

Somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love

(She works hard) Everyday

I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I've got nobody left to believe

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah...

She danced as she sang the song

(Find her somebody to love x6)

(Can anybody find me)

She almost fell off the table but was quickly grabbed by Chad who held her close to him and kissed her and they danced in each others arms.

Somebody To Love

(Find me somebody to love x4)

After the song was over, there was a huge applause as guests around them clapped their hands and Sonny curtsied. It was the most pleasant experience they've ever had.

They both sat in front of the chimney and chatted away. Then he leaned closer to her and kissed her. "Sonny, will you marry me" and Sonny was surprised said "Yes, I'd love to" and kissed him back. It was a very sweet moment for the both of them as they are reunited once again.

AN: Hey, so this is chapter 3. Yeah. i stole a little bit from Ella Enchanted. I love the song"Somebody To Love" Still hearing the song in my head over and over again. so anywho tell me wht u guys think. bye!

ranimohd91


	5. Meeting Ogres and Going Home

Chapter 4- Meeting Ogres & Going Home

As they three of them came out of the Giants house, they said goodbye to their new friends and walked back towards the forest where they walked side by side. Josh was happy that he have a secret admirer. Her name was Chloe. She is the youngest daughter to Mr Pike. Sonny and Chad were happy too. As they walked in the forest and back to the village, they were feeling very happy together.

They were walking when a group of ogres came towards them and captured Sonny and Josh and tied them up at a tree leaving Chad to save them. Chad pulled out his sword and took out his shield from his leather bag. He walked towards the ogres without fear in his blue eyes. He looked at Sonny and saw her winced as one of the ogres held up he chin and made a kissy face. Chad grew angry. He struck the ogre who grinned at him cynically. There were saliva running down from his mouth. Chad feeling disgusted struck quickly and shield himself as the ogre charged at him at the same time.

Sonny decided to do something. The ogre right beside her was watching the other trying to defeat Chad. She took this chance and kicked the ogre's groin and the ogre fell down on the floor face down. She quickly took the knife that the ogre had held before and cut herself free and went towards Chad who was striking an ogre with a large mouth and a big nostrils. "Chad, I got your back" and positioned herself. Chad nodded and together Sonny kicked butt each and every one of the ogres that stands in her way.

After they've finally defeated the ogres, Chad tied them all up and let the nature takes it course. "Wow, who knew a fair maiden like you could fight like that" Chad said impressed "Well, there's a lot of thing you don't know about me" and walked quickly as she retrieved her bag from the tree. Josh too was impressed "Wow, you were incredible" praising her as they walked towards the direction back to the village and Chad followed from behind smiling happily.

A few hours of walking, they finally arrived at the village where they were greeted cheerfully by the town people and girls swoon as Chad passed them and some of them giggled happily. But there are those who were envious when Chad held Sonny close to him. One of them is none other than Tawni. Sonny ignored the glares she received from the girls as they passed them.

Chad brought Sonny to the castle where they were greeted happily by the King and Queen themselves. "My child, where have you gone? We've been worried sick about you" Queen Portlyn said as she sat her down. "Now, I heard there'll be a wedding coming along?" and Sonny nodded happily and grinned. "Yes Your Highness. He proposed to me a few days ago at the Giant's wedding" and showed the ring. It was a beautiful diamond encrusted around the band and Queen Portlyn gasped as she showed the ring to King Nico who smiled and patted Chad's shoulder as he said "Well done son" and Chad said "Thank you Father" smiling. Sonny was glad she was to be married soon with Prince Chad. Who knew she'll be marrying the next heir to the throne. She didn't know that someone wants them break them up again and there's nothing getting in the way.

AN: Hey guys. So what do ya think of this chapter. sorry for not updating. my mum's been sick for these couple of days and i have to not go to work and help her. so i have to do work at home and no time to write. so there. i hope u guys liked it. I'll try to update soon. If i can.....See ya!

ranimohd91


	6. Evil Plan, Heartbreak, Ending

Chapter 4- The Evil Plan, Heartbreak, Happy Ending

A young man stepped into the castle grounds and greeted his relatives. He is the Queen's nephew and his name is James Conroy. He is eligible to be heir to the throne next to the crown prince. Chad was not amused when his cousin arrived. "So Chad, still catching ogres I see. I hope that's not what you'll do all your life as a king. If you will be one" James said sarcastically as he walked inside together towards the courtyard.

As his visit were limited, he took his free time as to explore the town. He was greeted by happy faces everywhere. He stopped at a deli and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Hello there" the girl said "Why hello there." he said "What can I do for you this fine day?" she ask him and he smirked as he took her hand and kissed it "Be my lady tonight and I will satisfy your needs" The girl took her hand away and said "I beg your pardon sir. But I am not that kind of person. Now please leave my shop." pointing towards the door. "Why the rush. I still want to seek this fair maiden's name" and grabbed her hand which the girl try to break free, but his grip was too tight. Sonny was surprised when the man grabbed her hand. She pushed him away but he was too strong.

Then, Chad came in the deli and saw the commotion. He grabbed Sonny from James's grip and said "Leave her alone you scoundrel before I report you to my mother." James was amused "Well, well, well if it isn't Prince Chad. Why should I? she's still available isn't she?" and looked around for a ring. "Well, that's where you're wrong. She belongs to me now" and showed him the ring on her finger much to the dismay of Tawni who was watching from the door. "Well, well, well now we'll definitely have a grand wedding coming soon am I right? Well I guess that settles it. Thank you. Good day" and walked out of the deli with a fake smile even though in his heart he wish he could just slaughter his cousin to get the girl. He will get his revenge!

Back at the deli, Chad sat Sonny down and said "Are you alright?" Sonny smiled at him and said "Yes, thank you for saving me. By the way, who was that man anyway?" Chad sighed and said "That my dear is my cousin, James Conroy. He is my mother's nephew. We weren't very close as children as he likes to be so selfish. Now, lets get inside your house. Its getting cold here. I'm sure Tawni can help you take over the deli." and Tawni nodded as they passed her at the living room as they walked towards her room. "I'm sorry to hear you and your cousin aren't getting along. It must be hard to have him around."

Chad sighed and looked at Sonny as he said "Yes. It was. But now its much better. Want to know why?" and Sonny ask "Why?" Chad held her hand and said because he doesn't have someone to love like I do. Because I love you Sonny Munroe and I promise you I will take care of you and protect you from any harm" and Sonny grinned happily "Really?" she said and he said "Really" and leaned over and kissed her.

Then he stood up and take her by the hand and said I love you Sonny. I really do" and Sonny smiled as she said "I love you too Chad" and they kissed, a pleasant kiss. They didn't see the envious look on Tawni's face when she peeking at the door. She smiled an evil smile and whispered "I will break them up. If it's the last thing I do" and walked outside to find someone outside.

She went outside to find James Conroy. They were actually secret lovers for quite some time now. Every time he comes for a visit he would always come and visit her and spent some time together as lovers. He was leaning at the wall of the deli when she sees him. "James, I have a plan to break those two lovers up" she announced as she came up to him. "Really? Would you care to explain?" and she told him the plan "We will go to the Witch's house tonight, tell her to put a spell on the crown. That's where you come in. You bring the crown jewel that he'll be wearing for his coronation and bring it with you tonight. Alright. As soon as the spell was casted, when Prince Chad wear that crown he will be dead!" and James nodded smiling slyly as he said "Brilliant! You are so clever. That's why I love you" and kissed her.

"Well, I am pretty smart" she said. "Okay here's another. I'll put a spell on Sonny and it will never wears off. She will be mine forever" James said. "Good plan. But, what about me?" and James said "Well you will always be mine my dear" and kissed her. The kissed ended as they laughed an evil laugh together. The two lovers have no idea what's coming up as the plan was set to break them up. They didn't know that someone unexpected heard their conversation and plan and decided to stop it before its too late.

A few days later, it's the Coronation of Prince Chad to be king. Sonny was happy for Chad. She was waiting for him when she was pulled by someone into the empty corridor and she was face to face with James. "James, what is the meaning of this?" and Sonny struggle as James smiled at her "Please Sonny. Leave Chad. He doesn't deserve you" and she said "No. I love him" and then he said "Alright. That leaves me no choice" and he pull out a powder substance and blew it on her.

Sonny now is under a spell "Now, kiss me" and they kissed. "Good. You now belong to me. Come, let us go" and Sonny followed him "Yes my lover" Chad heard and saw everything and felt his heart broken into a million pieces. He walked towards the Hall where the Coronation will be held soon. He was stopped by Josh who was invited "Prince Chad, I have to talk to you" and Chad just shrugged as he followed the little elf towards an empty hallway.

"What do you want to tell me" Chad said "It's about Sonny. She's under a spell. it's the work of James and Tawni. They also had cast a spell on the crown. So whatever you do you must not wear that crown." and Chad's eyes went wide. "Alright" and then he had an idea. "Josh, get all of our friends and tell them to assemble here. Go!" and Josh nodded as he rushed out. Chad went straight to the big hall to see Sonny looking weird and he knew she must be in a spell. James smiled slyly at her "You stole one thing most important to me and now you're going to pay" Chad whispered.

A few minutes later, as the coronation has started, Chad came in the Hall. He walked towards his parents at the throne and sat down. The King said "My kingdom, today is a special day for the crown prince as today he will be announced as the new King. Please rise" the Royal Minister started the coronation. As the event went everybody was excited.

The Royal Minister then said "Now, Chad Dylan Cooper I now announced you as King of Condor!" and carefully place the crown on him but he avoided it as he pulled James from the chair next to him and then James went limp. Chad sighed a waft of relief. Then the friends from the forest burst open the door and said "Stop!" and ran towards them.

"Prince Chad, we came as fast as we heard the news" Marshal said. "Thank you" Chad said "What is the meaning of this?" the King said as he was surprised "Father, James here tried to kill me" pointing towards the limp figure of James sitting on the throne his tongue sticking out.

Then Tawni shouts "No!" from the door and rushed towards Chad "You killed him" hitting his chest as she cried and yelled out. Sonny who was now conscious as the spell was broken as Chad gave her a kiss earlier went over to him and pushed him to the side and stood face to face with Tawni. "You" Tawni said "Because of you I lose one thing that's important to me" and Sonny for the first time in years slapped her and Tawni who was crying hysterically rushed out before saying "You won't see the last of me"

Sonny and Chad are reunited once again. "Sonny, I love you" and kissed her. "I love you too Chad" It was a happy ending after all. As the coronation continues with an another crown, Chad was now King of Condor. Sonny was glad everything is back to normal. She is happy that soon they will be united as husband and wife.

AN: Hey guys. So? what do ya think? i know its sucks. i was having a minor writers block when i was writing this so i just follow my gut and write whatever's in my head and here's the result. Hope u guys liked it. The ending is next. They'll be married and they'll also sing before riding in the sunset. Wish me luck! Oh and dun forget to review!

ranimohd91


	7. Wedding & Happily Ever After

Chapter 5- Fairytale Ending

Chapter 5- Fairytale Ending

Finally it's the day Chad and Sonny will be married. Sonny was in one of the chambers in the church waiting for someone to announced that it will be time. As she look at herself in the mirror Sonny felt nervous. Her bridesmaids are her cousin Selena who came all the way from the kingdom of Andalasia. (AN: Sorry….it's the best I can do) "Calm down Sonny. Stop being so tense" Selena said as Sonny paced back and forth.

"Selena, I am worried. What if he cancels the wedding? What if he doesn't love me? Now what would I want to do in my life?" Selena rolled her eyes. "Allison Munroe! (AN: Sorry forgot to mention her real name and BTW Selena is Selena Gomez so just play along) You listen to me! You and him are perfect for each other. I can see that in your eyes. Stop worrying. You are ruining the dress" and stood up as she ruffled up the dress again.

A few minutes later, someone came in and announced "Its time" and Sonny sighed as she looked at Selena "Well this is it. Wish me luck" and Selena said "Sonny, it will be alright. He loves you. Remember just held up your head high and don't look back. Now go" and pushed her out. Sonny with the bouquet of lily in her grasp walked down the aisle as the wedding band went on. As she passed through the pews, she saw her friends crying their eyes out. She then glanced to see Chad's blue eyes staring at her.

Chad was mesmerized by Sonny's beauty. She was wearing a ruched bodice wedding gown. It features a sweetheart neckline and embellishments as empire waist. The form fitting bodice has flatter her figure and falls into a full skirt at drop waist. It looks elegant and stylish for her too. He fell in love with her all over again as she smiled back at him. He was looking very handsome indeed. He was wearing a green doublet that is lavishly accented with gold brocade.

As she arrived at the front of the church (AN: sorry guys still dunno what is called) the Minister begins the ceremony. They looked at each other's eyes as the Minister went on. Finally after the vows were done, they were pronounced husband and wife. "I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" and Sonny was kissed passionately. It was a lovely moment for the both of them as they finally were united as one.

They danced their first dance and Sonny started to sing and together the whole church sang along as they danced to the song.

Don't go breaking my heart

I couldn't if I tried

Honey if I get restless

Baby you're not that kind

Don't go breaking my heart

You take the weight off me

Honey when you knock on my door

I gave you my key

Nobody knows it

When I was down

I was your clown

Nobody knows it

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Don't go breaking my heart

When the song was over Sonny threw the bouquet and it landed on Selena's hand who happily caught it just in time. She waved at them as they drove away in the carriage into the sunset "Goodbye Sonny! Good luck" It was the most memorable ending for this story.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" the director yelled out through his megaphone. Sonny and Chad sighed a relief as they rode of the carriage they sat on "You two are amazing. Who knew you two have great chemistry." the director said shaking hands with them both. "You two should be together" he continued.

Silently Chad and Sonny smiled happily as they held hand. When they were in the car and was on their way home, they shared a kiss and Chad said "I love you Sonny" and Sonny smiled as he continued "Having you in my life was the best thing that had ever happen to me and I am glad you are mine forever" Sonny smiled as she replied "I love you too Chad and I am sure our baby is too" rubbing her stomach softly. They shared a final kiss and drove towards the sunset towards their home as they lived happily ever after.

The End

AN: Yay! finally finished this story. this has been one of the hardest story i've ever written. God, been a mouthful. Okay.....so anyone who wants to comment on my story plz review my story. I also want to know which part is your favorite part and why. Okay. Gotta go. See ya dun wanna be ya! Till next time. Tootles!

ranimohd91


End file.
